Hair
by Gaylien-sparkles
Summary: [Rizacentric] A series of drabbles centering around the life of Riza Hawkeye, each connected in someway to her hair. Slight Royai.[Chapter 3]“You know what they say about wet matches?”“Don’t. You. Dare.” He threatened.She bent over to whisper just loud en
1. Self reflection

Riza Hawkeye stared at her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a lovely shade of copper this evening, but instead of the reflection of themselves the rested on the blonde locks clinging to her shoulders. Her hair had been the chapters of a book to her. So many memories were attached the coiled cells. Unknown to many, Riza took great pride and consideration. The fascination had begun when she was younger. Long hair was her forbidden fruit back then.

The nanny clucked as she looked Riza up and down. "Tut, tut, such a pity. You have such lovely hair and are really quite a pretty girl." She said as she began to comb it back to be cut, yanking a little too hard so Riza had to tug forward to keep straight. The nanny paused in her disapproval as she saw the master's reflection in the long mirror. It looked as if he was frowning, but with Master Hawkeye it was always hard to tell. After a few moments he spoke, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"Riza doesn't need to be a pretty girl. She's beautiful the way she is. Smart, determined, and strong. Pretty girls are damsels in distress. No daughter of mine will be a damsel."

Riza couldn't help but feel her chest swell with pride. Words from her father were rare enough, praise was almost unheard of. He went as far as to step beside her and ruffle the half cut mop.

Regaining her bearings the nanny continued her mindless banter. "The master is always such a hypocrite. He has long hair doesn't he. The late mistress, if I recall had short hair though."

He words fell on dead air. Riza gulped and flicked her eyes back and forth between the two. Her father had turned toward the window where the light came in gray when just moments ago it was gold. The nanny clearly noticed her mistake and decided to finish cutting the youngster's hair in silence.

"It used to get in her eyes, so she kept it short." Were the last words Hawkeye said before leaving the room. Riza swore she could see a few wet spots on her father's cheeks.

After that he stopped watching her get hair cuts.

It probably reminded him too much of Mother.

Then again, so did everything else.


	2. Destined meetings and summer flowers

**Ahem. I've never really used an author's note on an story before. But I'd like to apologise most profusely for the lack of grammar in some sentences or any other faults. I realise I'm not the best writer and to make things a little more challenging the only editor I have is the computer spell check. I tried using first person this time, in case you're confused. All creative criticisms are strongly welcome. I will gladly answer any review unless I don't know what to say. So, if you are reading this, enjoy!**

**Extra note: I made up the names Greame and Wei; I just thought they suited the characters. Greame is such a geeky name that suits a gangly, book nerd. As for the headstones if you look on the first page of Chapter 60 you can see a smaller grave next to Riza's fathers.**

**Ani**

It was years later when she stood in the late summer rain by the driveway with father. Watching the sleek, black car pull in. Her eyes wandered up to his head, the usually lank, unkempt pile of scruff was now pulled into a sleek ponytail so she could see his eyes.

Those red eyes.

Those eyes were the reason the lived on the outskirts of town. The townspeople didn't like red eyes, said they were too much like those of a demons.

The opening of a car door returned her attention to the visitors. The chauffer bowed slightly as the man got out of the car. He was tall, though shorter than Father, but it was hard to match six feet seven inches. He had a larger build though, mind you not by much. On the end of his thin nose lay spectacles. His eyes were darker than any other she'd seen. The fascinated and repulsed her at the same time, they were too thin. Because of his nose and eye shape she referred to him as 'The Thin Man'. His damp, black hair was pulled into a long braid that hung over the front of his shoulder, and if his black goatee was anymore groomed she'd think it fake. A boy, older than her but not by much shuffled out of the car in tow of the Thin Man. The boy's hair looked like it had been forcefully tamed back with large quantities of gel and saliva. He didn't look too happy about it either, the boy managed to keep an appearance that was scruffy and pampered at the same time. This amused her greatly. While their father's exchanged polite conversation the two children scrutinized each other.

"Greame Hawkeye I presume? You got my telegram then?"

"Yes, I had been thinking of taking on an apprentice for awhile now….

_Liar._

And your financial offer is more than generous."

_That's more like it._

"Hah! I'm just glad I could find a qualified alchemist in the Eastern area. Tell me why aren't you employed by the state? With your credentials I'm sure you'd make great progress."

"With all do respect Mr. Mustang I prefer to live without a leash."

"Please, call me Wei. It's true the state like to keep their dogs. I can see why you'd prefer to live freely out here."

It seemed like they had run out of pleasantries and were reaching the awkward zone. Grasping for a new conversation topic, Mr. Mustang clapped the scruffy boy on the back to pull him forward.

"This is Roy, my only son. Three daughters. When little Roy here took a liking to something manlier than flower arrangement I of course encouraged it. He has quite the knack for Alchemy as I'm sure you'll see."

Father gave him a sharp-toothed grin, which was really saying 'I'll be the judge of that.'

"And your son?" Mr. Mustang asked, inquiring my name.

"_Her _name is Elizabeth." Father replied curtly and I couldn't help but smirk.

The thin man fumbled on his words; At last he managed to gather up what was left of his dignity and bow. "Excuse my assumption Mr. Hawkeye, I meant no offence."

"None taken, we realise not all men appreciate short hair."

Wei bristled but said nothing except a curt goodbye to his son before getting back into the automobile.

For a moment the boy and I stared each other down. He nervously held out a hand to shake but I simply turned away. I had better things to do.

"She's a stubborn girl. But don't worry Roy she'll warm up to you." Father assured him in what he thought to be a convincing tone.

Roy rubbed the spot under his nose and muttered something about wanting to get out of the rain.

I however, had made my way to the small creek we have in the backyard. When it rains all the best flowers bloom there. I hummed a little tune that always seemed to float just out of reach in the bookshelf of my memory. Just like Father's book on human transmutation, every time I got close enough to touch the spine he moved it farther away.

Right, the flowers. Mother always liked the purple ones with a white ring around the centre. I always got Brenton baby's-breath because he was just a baby. I've always liked the ways the drops slide down the petals to the centre of the flower. Gathering my bundle I trudged off towards the two newest headstones by the old birch tree. I placed the purple flowers on Mother's grave and the tiny, white bunches of buds on my baby brother's.

After I few moments I decided to tell them why I was so upset.

"Father took in a new student today."

I waited, almost hoping for one of them to comment.

"It's not fair! He doesn't have the right to take away what little time Father actually spends with me! Shut up Bren! This is rain!" I argued with my dead sibling as I wiped the tears off my face.

The sloppy sound of somebody making his or her way through the mud drew my attention away. I hoped it was Father, coming to scold me that I'd catch a cold out in this weather. Instead it was our oldest servant Geoffrey with an umbrella.

"Come on young Mistress, I've made you a hot bath inside." He held out a gloved hand.

I wiped my eyes in embarrassment. I was nine, nine-year olds don't cry. Toughen up Ree. That was my inner chant as we entered the house through the kitchen door. I rolled my eyes as Bessie shrieked about me getting mud all over the carpets.

On my way upstairs I caught a glance of my father showing his new student around. I nearly laughed at his expression. He was caught in an inner struggle of trying to look mature and snatching every book off the shelf to speed-read Father's notes.

And no, I didn't feel the least bit sorry for him.

**Too. Much. Angst! The next chapter will be happier I swear!**


	3. Adolescent Awkwardness

I seem to be inspired enough to turn these out like hotcakes. Or something like that. My metaphors have been sucking lately.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

Trip. Thunk. Splash.

Today was just going to be one of those days, and to make things worse.

"Ooo, look what we have here." A sadistic voice, joy.

"Go to hell." The teenager muttered through a mouthful of mud.

"You know what they say about wet matches?"

"Don't. You. Dare." He threatened.

She bent over to whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "They're _useless_."

He continued to mutter strings of curse words as she handed him her handkerchief to wipe the mud off his face.

Roy blinked a few times before his vision focused on his companion. She was giving him an amused look and sitting on the stonewall that bordered the road from the farmland.

"'S the thing I hate about the country. Roads are full of potholes." He complained.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to where you're going." She suggested while straightening out her vest.

"I was thinking about alchemy (_girls_)! And now my shirt's all wet." He shouted. He wasn't that angry, he just liked shouting. And complaining. A lot.

"Then take it off!" She shouted over her shoulder from up ahead. In his whining tirade Roy seemed to fail to notice Riza becoming bored and walking away.

He scowled and stormed after her. That is after removing his shirt, revealing a pale, thin chest. Riza saw this as another chance to torment him.

"Ooo lala. Roy you've got such a manly chest, you're going to make everyone in town swoon just at the sight of your naked pectorals."

"Ree, I thank you for the compliment but I must say your chest is far manlier than mine and would be enough even to make the old grannies faint."

She stopped in her tracks.

Roy assumed the running position.

She turned to blink at him in curiosity. "Ya think so?" She lifted her two top layers of clothing to expose her fair skinned stomach to peek at it. Roy felt his face heating up. Ah the joys of being fourteen. Checking out your twelve-year-old best friend's bare flesh, even if it was only up to the bottom of her ribcage.

"Is it the abdominal muscles?" She asked prodding the area beside her bellybutton.

Roy swallowed and nodded, turning around to head back to the house. It amazed him how it took only a short time for them to bond. But his face still ached at the memory of the punch she gave him his first week there.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna help me do the groceries!" She shouted after him. He called back saying something about a new shirt and he'd catch up later.

"Men." She said. "Always so concerned about their appearances."

So she waited, sitting on the cold stonewall for what seemed like ages. Finally he came trotting back sporting a blue button-up this time.

"If I get kidney stones I'm sending you the doctor's bill." She grumbled rubbing her sore buttocks.

"What makes you think you'll know my address? We might be miles apart and have split up ages ago."  
"We wont be." She said simply.

"Why's zat?" He retorted.

"Because you need me to-look out for that sign post."  
"What?"  
Thud.  
Filthier curses this time. 

Roy whined about his sore nose all the way into town. At the big, cracked sign they made a left. The lane was lined with small trees growing out of the pavement as well as shop fronts. Boys their age were breaking bottles on the sidewalk and smoking. Old men sat on crates in front of the shops fanning themselves or playing various board games. Some shop owners had wandered out into the afternoon sun to converse prices and the latest gossip. Roy overheard the fish salesman complaining to one of the women who sold cosmetics at the pharmacy. "How many years is that Bradley in office and he's already stirring up trouble?" She shook her head in agreement. Another pair, this time old men were commenting on the weather. "All the puddles from last night's rain have dried up already."

The radio in the bakery's window droned about summer heat.

"I can't help but agree. I have no idea how Father manages to survive this heat in heavy suits. Or any of the servants for that matter." Riza added.

Roy shrugged.

They veered right, into a dusty shop. The man behind the counter's toupee wobbled dangerously as he gave the pair a menacing glare.

"You two wouldn't know anything about some rocks being thrown through my windows three days ago would ye?" He interrogated behind his thick moustache.

The shook their heads and he huffed. Roy placed the customary five sens on the counter and grabbed an apple from a cart. This kept him silent, save for munching as he dogged Riza's path. Unable to refrain from asking however, he said through a mouthful of apple. "Doesn't Geoffrey usually do this stuff?"

She gave him a solid stare and he choked on a particularly large chunk of apple. She waited for him to give her the thumbs up as to whether or not she should do the Heimlich before speaking.

"Geoffrey doesn't know what ingredients I need for this recipe."

"Oh, so you're making dinner then?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Jeez Ree, you always sound like one of those mob guys from the movies when you threaten me."

She paused in her weighing of yams to laugh at this. In Roy's eyes her laugh was always better than her frown.

On the way back they took a short cut. The path lead diagonally across Murphy's farm, across the river (via small bridge), and then up the hill that lead to the Hawkeye mansion.

So far the two had walked in comfortable silence, except for Roy occasionally offering to take a turn carrying the brown, paper parcels. Riza broke the silence surprisingly.

"Roy?"

"Mm?"

"I've been wondering since you took off your shirt. Do you have armpit hair yet?"

Roy blushed and gave her an 'are you serious?' look. Riza had a knack for asking the most uncomfortable questions. After a long silence he muttered, "A little." And she snorted.

Roy sure is a clumsy teen. I've been meaning to start labeling these as to which hair the fic is concerned with. So, I'm posting it here. Chapter 1- Girl hair, Chapter 2- Boy hair, Chapter 3- Armpit hair. This chapter is mostly dedicated to showing how I think Roy and Riza would've interacted as children/teenagers. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
